Various air hose couplers are currently available. These couplers usually include a male coupler portion, usually referred to as a plug, which may be detachably inserted into a female coupler. A slide sleeve, usually mounted about the female coupler, may be moved into a disconnect position permitting the plug to disconnect from the female coupler. The air pressure in the air hose may be relatively high, for example in the range of 150 psi. Upon disconnecting the plug, the high air pressure tends to sling the plug and air hose connected thereto away from the female coupler while simultaneously emitting a loud noise, for example in the range of 130 decibels (dBA). The production of sound at these levels can cause significant damage to the human ear, including causing deafness. As such, a serious safety issues exists with many prior art plugs. Many prior art plugs are also difficult to reconnect the plug to the female coupler because great force may be required to insert the plug into the female coupler against the high air pressure in the air hose.